the_all_new_trollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard The New King
How it happened I was playing on my 3ds and opened pokemonami. I feed my Charizard every day and the event happened 2 Months ago. I had a dream where I could feed charizard even if his Hunger meter is full and he keeped eatig and eating and was able to talk and said to me:Hey you have to know this will happen for real and as soon as you feed me any pokepuff you have. I get to be free after that and we be best pals forever! but befor I can get free you need to summon me with the Book in your bookshelf than I am free! and we do lots of fun stuff together! I smile happy and nod. After that I woke up with a book in my arm and the 3ds next to me I did the thing Charizard told me to do with my entire Pokemon team and after that I hugged my Charizard and Arceuse,Giratina,Mew,Celebi and also me alola starter Incineroar I was suprisingly small compared to them for some reason. Charizard said:All of you are free now! And made a Portal where every pokemon escaped. after that Charizard said:You fool thanks to you we are back in our world and thanks to you any Videogame Monster can escape now even if they are not pokemon and this time I male sure nobody can ruin my plan to rule the Universe Charizard destroyed the book. I asked:Oh no the spell said it can only be undone if I hold the book that the spell was made with. Charizard replied:Thats right and now all of us are ruling the earth and don't worry the sun will be stable thanks to us and the Universe will not change at all! so... I guess you want to be my buddy right? I replied:Sure thing Chari! I hug him he replied:You do know that I am the King now? that means that you have to listen to me! and only me! He laughes evil and hugs back I smile and ask:Hey Charzi how about I help out in your castel? He Replied:Sure thing buddy I wont be mad at you as long as you clean my Castel but just saying it's littel big for you so I would also let you just looking at people if they have dangerouse things when they enter the Castel! or you could cook for the others that live here food! I reply:I take cooking for people in my size hehe. My voice sounds like Kirby. That is how the Story begunn What is happining now I am in the kitchen making a nice meal for all the members of the Charizard club after I was done cooking I eat my meal to and after that I heared Charizard talk to Bowser Charizard:You want that I sell a part of my Kingdom to you? how much would you give me? Bowser:100.000.000.000$ per day thanks to my idea! I want to make a huge factory to make sure that those who are not videogame characters have a job to Charizard:How are the working conditions? Bowser:Who cares? as long as wemake money out of it? Charizard:I would never think about it to sell a part of my Kingdom only to make money from a bad factory... Bowser:Come on! it is so much money you get out of it that nobody has to pay taxes! Charizard:I said no! Bowser:Good! I didn't want to do it but you get 600.000.000.000$ per day what do you say? my offer is good enough right? Charizard:Okay! but I have to make sure the work conditions are okay! otherwise I won't be in deal... Bowser:Okay than! than it is no deal but... you will regred it you can not watch your buddy forever! if he is alone in castel without a protction he might dissappear! Charizard:If you do that than you can be sure that I won't go easy on you Bowser! Bowser:Hahahaha Bowser disappeared and I came into the room and heared anything and asked Charizard scared with a shivering voice where he can hear and feel I am scared. Me:Is Bowser just joking? or does he realy plan to take me away like the princess Charizard:He won't because I do anything I can to protect you buddy! Me:I hope so Charzy! I hug him scared. Charizard:I have hired a few guards your entire team they won't let you down! and I even have hired 7 Dragons that protect you! Me:7 Dragons? and my entire team? THAT IS TOTALY AWSOME!!! Charizard:I know and now you should had to your room it is getting dark. Me:Okay! I went upstairs my very own tower with my very own soft bed and 7 Guard Dragons flying around it I fall asleep and had a nightmare of Bowser putting me in a cage over a pool of boiling lava the dream feeled extremly real luckly I woke up befor Bowser would have dropped the catch in the Lava. Bowsers revenge I woke up tied up on the back of one of my protector dragons that Bowser rides there where the 6 other dragons aswell as all my pokemon on the 6 dragons. Charizard noticed I was gone and got up into my tower and saw that I was missing with my protective team. Charizard found a note. The note says: Dear King Charizard I told you that if you don't sell me a part of your Kingdom that terrible things are going to happen. You didn't listen now you have to pay in a Special way bring me 100 citizens of your Kingdom and we shall free your buddy. ps. His protectors where on my side all along. Charizard gets ready and flies of in hyperspeed to Bowsers Castel and breaks through the wall and lets out a very very loud Growl that sounds like a dragon that had no food since 100 Years Bowser frooze but his clones knock Charizard out and he woke up in the Mushroom Kingdom where anything is dead. Charizard:Hello? ???: wispering mubble. Charizard: I need help in finding Bowsers Castel! Mario: Okay I am Mario Mario Mario jumps from a rove down to Charizard and breaks his leg. Charizard:Are you alright? Mario:Yeah Collects a coin and stands up as if nothing happened Charizard:Okay but you know how to track Bowser right? he has a buddy from me Mario:Yeah i heared from him Bowser said you gave him 100 of your people right? Charizard:No... But I have the note still He looks at it Charizard:I have 12 hours left! Mario:Okay... than lets hurry up! The Great Adventure Beginns Mario and Charizard arrived at the Charizard Kingdom again they said it is important that they go with them not knowing that they are doomed to work in Bowsers shrink poweder factory which is extremly poison for any living species and should never be inhaled. Meanwhile In Bowsers Kingdom Bowser:You know what happens when he is not here in time my prisoner! He lets the cage down a bit it is getting a littel closer to the boiling lava. Me:You won't come away with this! I know he comes in time to kick your butt! Bowser lets the cage even further down to the lava and says:Hahahaha you want to push your luck say one more thing and you land in the Lava! I look extremly scared and shiver in fear and start to cry. Back to Charizard and Mario Charizard:We have our 100 people and now go to Bowser so that my buddy is free I cursed those people with my deaf curse so they are not able to hear anything untile they are infront of Bowser Mario:Yeah it's sad that you have to do that. As they arrive infront of Bowsers Castel the People get trasportat to Bowser and I was set free and hug Charizard as I was freed. After that Bowser showed Charizard a contract and said:Do you want to sell a part of your Kingdom now? Charizard signed the contract Bowser gave hom 600.000.000$ payment already and took me to his Castel but packed my Stuff. Charizard:I am sorry man but it is to dangerouse here Bowser acualy owns the whole Kingdom and there is no other way to Protect you than this... Me:I won't go! they can let me work as long as they want I stay with you Charzy! Charizard:Okay buddy you can stay but watchout for your self... We hug and Charizard wispered:How about I make you a prince and turn you to a Charmander so that you don't have to work at that dangerouse place? I wispered back:That would be awsome but can't I be a Charizard? Charizard but only because you want it that way. Charizard used a Spell to make me to a Charizard but after that one of Bowsers minions shot me with a laser gun and I turn to ashes. The Final Battel? Sonic.exe:I am one of Bowsers most loyal Minions! Everything freezes Sonic.exe:Hold up freeze frame! I know what you are thinking! Why would I work with Bowser? welll it all started with that any videogame character comes free. I was a creepypasta and a Videogame so all creepypastas had to fight with each other and I won at the end. Because as I said earlier: I AM GOD! okay I meet Bowser and he said I would get a huge reward at the end and well it was the 100 Human Souls I got and boy am I strong now! anyway... lets continue. Time was not frozen anymore and Charizard said:You Cheap Chep monster! Sonic.exe:Thats what I am! Hahahaha Charizard:I won't let you win! Charizard takes the real human souls and became mega Charizard with ultra sayan hair he took all the Chaos emeralds and was Golden after that he took the master emerald and the infinity gautlet and aims at Sonic.exe Sonic.exe:OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT Charizard: Kameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee 4000 Episods later Chariard:'''haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee '''40000 Episodes later 'Chariard:'haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. He shot the laser at him and missed... the hole around Sonic.exe was huge Sonic.exe:Hahahahahaha Loser! Charizard:realy? He snapes and sonic.exe dissapears slowly Sonic.exe:I don't feel so good... After that he was dead and the gautlet was gone but Charizard has still the Ultra sayan and emerald Power. The Twist Charizard flies up to Bowser and Bumbs into the real villan LOL.exe Charizard attacked the Monster with a flamethrower after that he was possesed by the evil spirit to and brought me back to life thanks to a evil ritual which made me evil to after that we made a Team and buy any Kingdom on earth after that we made a huge compani and the Demon helps us to ban the Demon you have to say his name realy backwards which can never count cause in both directions the name is the same. And thats the ending the evil Kingdom rules now over the universe forever! Category:Video Games Category:Characters